


Driving Home for Christmas (Narry AU)

by CordensAngels131



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Christmas Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: Niall is a musician who drives for a ride share company in London to help pay the bills between gigs.  His last ride before the holidays is more than he bargained for when a handsome, but hungover, Harry Styles hires Niall to drive him home to Cheshire for Christmas.  Will two lonely hearts find love?





	Driving Home for Christmas (Narry AU)

**Driving Home for Christmas (Narry AU)**

“Woah, mate.”  Niall pulls the car to the side of the road.  Last ride before the holidays and there’s sick all over the back seat.

“M’sorry, I’ll, I’ll pay,” but before his passenger can complete his sentence, he’s out the car and on his knees, heaving again into a snow bank.

 Niall opens his door, rubbing his hands over his face. “Fucking hell.” His knee aches in this cold weather as he limps around to the back of the SUV and pulls out the cleaning supplies he keeps there.  Making his way to the passenger’s side he tosses a clean towel to his rider, who’s now sitting on the ground, knees pulled to his chest, hands holding his head.

“Rough night?” he asks, leaning in to the back seat to mop up the sick, trying desperately not to gag. He should be home on his couch watching golf, but no, he had to take this last ride.  

“A bit of, yeah.”  His rider makes no move to help but just rolls onto his side, clutching his stomach, which adds to Niall’s irritation.

“Mate, you alright? You want me to call someone, take you to A&E?”  The man is green and definitely worse for wear.  Must’ve been an epic night out from the amount of puke he’s cleaning up. Office Christmas party, he reckons, taking in the man’s posh jumper and trousers.  Gotta be a rich wanker if he can afford a three-hour ride to Cheshire. 

“There’s a station not far from here.  Stop there and I’ll get someone to clean your car while I get myself sorted.”  The man groans and attempts to sit up again.

“You still want to make this trip?”  Niall is dumbfounded.  Who the hell wants to take a three-hour car ride when they’re hungover and puking? 

“Please.”  The man’s look is desperate and a bit lost. 

He stows his supplies in the back and pulls a blanket out, taking it round to the passenger’s side.

“Here, sit in the front on this, can’t have you sitting in that muck back there.  Where’s this station?” Niall asks, extending a hand to his rider to help him stand.

“Just ahead on Great North Way before we merge onto the M1.”  When he’s settled in the car he leans his head against the window and closes his eyes, pulling the blanket around his shoulders.  Niall wants to ask him not to lean against the window, but holds his tongue. No need to beat a guy when he’s down and Niall’s been in his shoes before.

Up ahead on the right Niall sees the station and signals to pull in, the sound rousing his passenger.  The car is barely stopped before the man shoots out of the car and into the station, speaking to the girl at the counter.

Niall exits the vehicle and follows him to the office, but before he reaches the door, his passenger intercepts him.“You’ll be next.  She doesn’t think it will take long.  If you don’t mind, can I get my bag out of the back, I’ll go next door and clean up a bit.  If you come I’ll get you a coffee, something to eat if you’re hungry.”

“Yep, okay.”  Niall is pleasantly surprised.  He’s only had a few passengers get sick on rides and this is the first time anyone’s offered to have his car cleaned.  He must’ve tipped her a tidy sum to convince her to jump them to the head of the line.

They pull out the bag and drop off the keys before heading next door.  A few snowflakes start to fall while they wait for the heavy doors to slide open and allow them entrance to the shops inside.  His passenger stops, pulling out a wallet and handing over two twenty-pound notes.

“I’m going to get cleaned up.  Order whatever you’d like.  If you don’t mind, would you order me a tea?  I’ll be right out.” 

Niall peruses the display case while his rider disappears to the loo.  It’s afternoon and the selections are slim, but after what he’s just cleaned up he doesn’t have much of an appetite so he orders a couple of biscuits to eat with his coffee. 

When Niall is seated, he sips his coffee and looks around the shop.  It’s busy with travelers rushing to their holiday destinations. Across from him sits a woman with a broken high heel and he’s watching her try to fix it when he senses someone sliding into the chair next to him.

“She’s pretty.”

“Not my type,” Niall responds gruffly.  “Here’s your tea.  Hope it’s not gone cold.”  His rider changed from the fancy clothing to joggers and a sweatshirt.  Niall can’t help but notice how they hug the man’s thighs and quickly looks away.

“Thank you.” His rider blows across the top before he takes a sip.  “Name’s Harry, by the way.  Harry Styles.”

“What?” 

“My name.  We’ve not been introduced.  I mean, I know you probably saw it on the ride share app, but well, it doesn’t seem right not to introduce ourselves.”

“Niall Horan.” He takes the hand extended across the table and shakes it.

“I’m sorry about your car. I know it doesn’t make it right, but I do feel really badly.”

“It’s alright, mate. I appreciate you offering to have it cleaned. You’re the first.”

“First to get sick in your car?”

“Oh no, you don’t get that title.  You’re the first to offer to have it cleaned, though.”

“It’s the least I can do. I am truly sorry." 

Niall brushes off the apology.  “Feeling better now?”

His companion groans. “The tea helps.”

“Good.”  Feeling a bit guilty now, he pushes his other jammy dodger across the table.  “Here, got one for you too." 

Harry looks up and Niall can see the gesture pleases him. “Thank you.”

Well, he doesn’t need to know it wasn’t originally meant for him.  “No worries, was your dosh.”  Niall reaches into his coat pocket and extracts Harry’s money, putting it on the table.  “Here’s your change.” 

“You should keep it,” Harry suggests. 

“You gave me forty quid. Not sure what you expected me to buy but nothing in this shop costs that much.  Mate, you got sick.  It’s not like you wrecked the car.” 

“Might as well have, I’d be livid if someone did that to mine.”

“If you have a car, why aren’t ya drivin yourself?” 

Harry lowers his eyes, “Was afraid I might pass out.  Or get sick, like I did, and hurt myself or someone else.  I’m sorry for getting you out on Christmas Eve.  I just need to get home, it’s important.”

“I see.”

“What about you?  Why are you working on Christmas Eve?  No family or someone special to go home to?”

Niall looks at him a moment. “Nah.”  He stands, pushing the chair back with an obnoxious squeak against the floor.  “Gonna check on the car.”  Niall sticks his hands in his pockets and heads for the door, leaving Harry sitting alone at the table.  Damn him, he’d been doing okay, not thinking about it, why did he have to bring up his family?  He’s halfway across the car park when he hears footsteps behind him. 

“Niall, wait!”  But Niall doesn’t feel like waiting.  Doesn’t want to talk about this.  “Niall, damnit, do you want me to puke all over your back. Slow down.” 

Niall stops.  “Mate, let’s check on the car and get on the road so I can get home to my couch and my telly.”

“I apologize.  I didn’t mean to bring up a touchy subject. Look, your car is parked over there now. They must’ve finished.  I’ll go in and pay and collect your keys, meet you over there.”  Harry hoists his bag over his shoulder and turns to go inside the station’s office. 

Niall stomps to his car, grumbling under his breath.  “Should’ve turned off the damn phone.  I’d be home now in bed ‘stead of stuck here with Mr. Fancy Pants.”  He looks up to see Harry approaching, keys in hand.  

When Harry gets close he tosses the keys to Niall. “Unlock the back and I’ll stow my bag.” 

“Not necessary, I’ll get it.”  If he’s got to make this trip, he needs to try to get his tip. Niall reaches for the bag and a puzzled look crosses Harry’s face before he hands it over.  Niall stows the bag and walks back to the front. 

“Woah, mate, you sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable in the back?”  Niall’s eyes are wide when he sees Harry opening the passenger door. He’s a talker, this one, and Niall isn’t in the mood to chat.

“It’ll still be damp from the cleaning.  If you don’t mind, I’d like to sit up here.  Think it would be better for my stomach.”

Niall grimaces as he climbs into the car, knee still aching, and buckles his safety belt.  “Suit yourself.”  Once they’re on the M1 he relaxes a bit, sinking back into his seat.

Harry pulls out his phone. “How about some music?” he suggests, attempting to connect to the car’s speaker.

“Hold on, what are you doing?  Connectin to my car?”  Niall frowns at Harry.

“The sound’s better if I connect to the car.  You seriously want to listen to music through my phone?”

“The point is, you could ask first.  Manners? Ever heard of those?”

“Oh, right, sorry ‘bout that. Do you mind?” 

Niall rolls his eyes. Jaysus, it’s bad enough he puked all over my car, now he’s going to make me listen to music, he thinks.  Probably some stupid boy band, do I mind, give me a break. 

“I’m dreaming of a White Christmas,” Harry begins to sing along.  “This is such a great song, don’t you think?” 

“Christmas music?” Niall’s amused by this, never figuring he’d be listening to some dude sing Christmas songs, even if he is too handsome for his own good. 

“You got something against Christmas music?”

“Just didn’t take you for a holiday kind of guy, s’all.  What else you got in that phone of yours?” 

Harry goes back to his phone, continuing to hum along.  From the corner of his eye Niall sees him look over, smiling like the, well like the Cheshire Cat.  White Christmas ends and Let It Snow begins.  

“Bloody hell,” Niall shakes his head.  “Well that’s coming true.”  Niall can see Harry laughing that he got his joke.

The earlier flurries have escalated into a full-blown snow storm now.  Niall turns on the wipers to keep the snow off the windscreen and checks the sat nav to see how much further. 

“Still about an hour and a half,” Harry says. 

“Are there any hotels or B and B’s that might be open up there where you live?  Not sure it’s smart to try and drive back in this tonight.”

“Did you have plans? I’m sorry if I’ve made you miss something important.”  

“Not that it’s your business, but no.”  He’s a nosy bastard, Niall thinks, adjusting the heat in the car. Niall isn’t used to conversations with passengers and he knows he’s got his defenses up for no reason. This one is harmless, so he attempts to ease the tension he caused.  “You can turn on your seat warmer if your arse is cold. Button’s there.”  Niall takes his left hand off the wheel for a moment to point to the button on the console between their seats.  “How bout some more music?”  That should distract him.

Niall sees Harry watching him and he seems about to say something but returns to searching music in his phone, finding Winter Wonderland.  Harry hums softly and Niall knows it’s because he snapped at him.

Harry quietly hums as they drive along, conversation lapsing.  Niall searches for something to say to make up for his grouchiness earlier. “You like the classics then?  You a singer?”

“Grew up with these, my mum always has music in the house, especially at Christmas.”

“Got any Christmas songs that aren’t about bloody snow?” Niall laughs, trying to make a joke of it. He doesn’t particularly like being grumpy, it just comes out when he’s not expecting it these days.

Harry smiles and looks through his phone.  The opening notes of Merry Christmas Baby start to play.

“Is that the Boss?”

“It is.”  Harry sings along with the song, louder now.  

“Bruce Springsteen singin a Christmas song.  Gonna hafta download that one.” 

“Came out back in the 80’s.” 

“Before I was,” Niall grips the wheel as the car begins to slide off the road.  “Shit!” It spins to the left but he manages to steer it back into their lane and slows down.  “Roads are getting slick.  May take a little longer to get there, hafta slow down.” 

“Better to be safe.  It’s not too far, should be coming through the village in about fifteen minutes.”

“Great, help me look for an open hotel when we drive through.”

“Niall, it’s a village mate, there’s one place and it’s always booked on holidays.  You’ll stay with us tonight.  There’s plenty of room.  Stay and have Christmas tomorrow.  My mum will love having you.”

Niall takes his eyes off the road for a split second, looking over at Harry before focusing on the road again.  He wants me to spend the night with a bunch of strangers.  Is he mad? 

“My mum has a big house. My sister has gone with her boyfriend to his family’s this year.  It’s why it’s so important for me to get up here tonight.  I couldn’t leave my mum on her own at Christmas.  Not this year.”

“Just wish you’d told me sooner.” 

“I’m sorry.  I was going to earlier but we got distracted. Please don’t be mad again.” 

“What do you expect when you puke all over my car and then lie to me about there being someplace to stay up here.”

“Okay, the sick I take full responsibility for, but I didn’t lie to you.”

“You weren’t exactly forthcoming about the lodging situation.  You’re all here Niall, let’s listen to Christmas music.  Niall, listen, it’s the Boss.  I don’t know how you know I love Springsteen, but damnit, I don’t care how good lookin ya are, ya shoulda told me.” 

Bollocks, did I really just tell him he’s good looking?  Bloody hell, Niall thinks as he risks a glance at Harry, who’s smiling in spite of Niall’s tirade.

“I’m sorry, but honestly, if you’re willing to stay at a B and B, that’s no different than staying at my mum’s.  Just consider it a B and B without the charge.  You were really kind back there when I was ill and you gave me your biscuit instead of eating it yourself.”

“I’m not kind, I’m anything but kind,” Niall insists, trying to figure out how Harry knew about the biscuit. “Just play some more bloody music.”

Niall keeps his eyes on the road as Harry turns up Wham’s Last Christmas.  I knew he listened to boy bands, Niall thinks, satisfied that he was right about Harry all along.

The two men fall into a tense silence for the next part of the drive, the deteriorating weather conditions adding to Niall’s frustration as he grips the steering wheel tightly to keep the vehicle out of the snowbanks and on the road 

The sun has set when they finally reach the outskirts of Holmes Chapel.  “See that intersection up ahead?  That’s where we’ll turn.”  Harry speaks softly, his voice guarded.

Niall signals, although he’s not quite sure for whom, as there’s no one else on the road tonight. He inches slowly down the drive, sure that they’ll get stuck in the snow and have to walk out.  As they round a bend he sees a circular drive and a huge home lit up with Christmas fairy lights.

“This is yours?”  He’s incredulous, looking out through the windscreen at the enormous home. 

 “No, it’s not mine, it’s my mum’s.” 

“What does your family do? Print pounds in the cellar?” Niall’s only half-joking.  He knew Harry must be well off, but this is ridiculous.

“Yeah, the elves are down there printing night and day.”

“Oh, he’s got jokes, now.” Niall parks the car and turns off the engine.  “I’m sorry about snapping earlier.”

“S’alright.”  

“Are you sure about this mate?  Your mum’s not expecting a guest.”

“My mum isn’t expecting me. One more won’t make any difference.”

 “Jaysus Harry!  She doesn’t know you’re coming?  You truly are mad.”

 Harry gets out of the car and walks to the door as Niall gets his bag and walks behind him.  Harry rings the bell and moments later the door flies open.  

“Harry?”

“Merry Christmas, mum.”

“Oh baby, it’s good to see you. I told you to stay home.  How are you feeling?”  She hugs her son, standing there in the doorway.  “I’m sorry, come in, come in.  It’s freezing out here.  Who’ve you brought with you?”

“This is my mate, Niall, he drove me up today since I wasn’t feeling well.  Niall, this is my mum, Anne Twist.” 

“Niall, it’s so nice to meet you, love.  Come in out of the cold.  Have you boys eaten?  I’m afraid I don’t have much in the house, I wasn’t planning to cook for just me. I’ve got a roast for tomorrow though.”

“Please don’t worry mum. You reckon anything is delivering tonight?" 

“Darling, you’re not in London.  It’s Christmas Eve.  Everything is shut down, you know that.   Niall, I have some delicious bread I got at the bakery this morning.  How about I make cheese toasties for you boys.  Those used to be Harry’s favorite when he was little.”

“Thanks mum.” Harry gives her a kiss on the cheek.  “I’ll take Niall upstairs.  Which room do you want me to put him in?”

“Put him in the room next to yours.  I just changed the sheets in that one yesterday.”

Niall follows Harry up the stairs.  He studies the family photos that line the wall.  “Loo’s here,” Harry points to a darkened doorway as he flips a switch inside. Rummaging through a drawer he pulls out a nightlight.  “My mum always plugs this in when we’re home so we can find our way in the dark.”

 “You told her I was your mate.”

“Yeah, about that, I don’t like for her to worry and look, I know we’re not really mates, but, maybe you could just go along with it for tonight.”

“Sure, man. Whatever.”

Harry moves further down the hallway and points to another door, flipping the light on inside and dropping his bag by the bed.  “This is me, you’ll be here, next door, see, just like a B and B.”  Harry leads the way to Niall’s room.  It’s almost as large as Niall’s entire flat.  “Hang on a mo,  I’ll get you some clothes.”

Harry disappears next door, and Niall hears drawers opening and slamming shut.  He reappears carrying a pair of joggers, t-shirts, sweatshirts and underpants.  “They may not fit exactly, but at least they’re clean.  Better than a B and B.” 

“Okay, okay, knock it off. Thank you.”  Niall tries to sound sincere, at least he hopes that Harry sees that he really does appreciate his effort.

“Oh, almost forgot,” Harry looks in the table next to the bed and finds a notepad and pen.  After writing something he hands it to Niall. 

“What’s this?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “WiFi password and my number, just in case.”

Niall grins at him. “In case I get lost in Twist Manor here? Are there secret passageways I might stumble through?”

Harry smiles. “You never know,” is all he says and turns toward the door.  “Get comfortable and come downstairs when you’re ready.  Mum makes stellar cheese toasties.  We can wash your clothes in the morning if you’d like.”

Harry leaves him alone and Niall sits on the bed.  How in the hell did he get here?  Looking through the stack of clothes, he pulls out the joggers and a sweatshirt, similar to what Harry is wearing, and decides to put them on, taking off his heavy boots and jeans. 

Downstairs he finds Harry and his mum talking quietly at the kitchen island.  When Harry sees him in the doorway he calls him over.  “How about a beer?”

“Niall, honey, I’ve got the sandwiches ready.  Would you like crisps?”

“Let’s take this into the lounge, Niall likes Christmas music.”  Harry’s eyes twinkle as he watches Niall, knowing he’s winding him up.

“Harry, don’t put your mum out.  We’re fine right here.  Just turn your phone on if you want music, you must have a zillion songs on that thing.”

They sit together and eat their sandwiches.  Niall isn’t sure when he’s had toasted cheese that tasted this good.  Harry’s mum tells them about her weekend with his sister, Gemma, and her boyfriend.  It’s nice listening to them laugh together and tell stories.

Harry cleans up for his mum and gets Niall another beer.  He can feel some of the tension caused by driving in the snow starting to ebb away and they relax in the lounge in front of the fire. 

His eyes are getting heavy when he spots it.  “Is that a Gibson?”

Harry looks at Niall, surprise evident on his face.  “You know your guitars.  it’s a ’61.” He stands and picks the guitar up from its stand, handing it to Niall.

Niall takes it, holding it reverently, inspecting the instrument.  He gently places his fingers over the strings on the fretboard and plays a few chords.  The sound is heavenly and it lights up his face.  “She’s a beauty.”

“Do you play?”

Niall looks up at Harry sensing a shift between them, a bond formed on common ground, melting some of his apprehension.  “Been playin since I was a kid, just haven’t had many gigs lately.”

“You’re a musician?”  Harry’s eyes dart to his mum then back to Niall.

“Can you play me a Christmas song Niall?”  Anne looks at him expectantly and Harry laughs.

“You’re asking him to sing for his supper?” Harry quips.

“I guess I am, will you Niall?”

 Niall thinks for a moment and begins to play I’ll Be Home for Christmas.

“Ah, that’s lovely. Thank you for that.” Anne smiles at Niall, encouraging him.  “We love Christmas music in this house.” 

“You’re good, you’ve been holding out on me.” Harry accuses. 

“Says the king of holding out.” Niall raises his eyebrows at Harry who laughs.

“Okay boys, I’m heading to bed,” Anne says, rising from her chair, “make yourselves at home.  I’ll see you in the morning. Oh, and Niall?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Thank you for bringing my baby home to me.  It means the world to have him here for Christmas.”

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Twist. Thank you for putting me up tonight.” 

Niall and Harry share a few more beers, talking music while Niall absentmindedly plays the guitar.  

“So, who plays?  Is this your mum’s?”  Niall is curious about the owner of this beautiful instrument.

“It’s mine now, I ‘spose. I gave it to my stepfather as a gift a few years ago.  He’s the one who got me started playing.  He passed last summer, which is why it’s so important to me to be here for my mum.  I didn’t want her to face her first Christmas without him alone.”

“I’m sorry Harry.” 

“Thanks, you would’ve liked him.  He was a Springsteen fan too.” 

“Smart man.”

 The lights on the Christmas tree twinkle as the two men relax in front of the fire.  Conversation is coming more easily now, the alcohol easing the tension of the trip and loosening their natural defenses. 

“You’re really good.  Where do you play in London?” 

“I pick up some studio work here and there and some open mike nights.  Nothing big.” 

“I don’t mean to pry.”

“No worries.  You’re only annoying when you’re puking in my car.”

“Yeah, but you think I’m cute,” Harry teases as he picks up empty beer bottles. 

“You know that was a joke, right?”

“Keep tellin yourself that.” Harry tosses over his shoulder as he walks into the kitchen. 

When Harry returns with more beer, he lays on the floor in front of the fire.  Niall picks up the guitar again, just so he can tear his eyes away from Harry’s long frame.  He’s all knees and elbows but there’s an ease to his movements of someone confident in who he is and comfortable in his skin.  Niall’s tried all day to dislike him and he’s finding it more and more difficult.  He likes that, in spite of all he has, Harry isn’t shy about expressing his joy in simple pleasures, like his mum’s cheese toasties or Christmas music.

“So besides playing gigs and driving, what else d’ya like to do?”

“I play a bit of golf, but haven’t done much of that lately.  Needed to work.  What about you?  What is it you do?”

“I was at uni and played in a band, but I gave that up to help my stepfather with his businesses when he got sick.  Now that he’s gone, it’s all fallen to me to keep things running so going back  isn’t really an option, couldn’t ask the band to wait around on me and when I wasn’t there to drive things, it kinda fell apart.” Harry sighs.

“I keep thinking at some point someone is going to step in and decide they need a real manager,” he laughs.  “Tell me to stop playing around but that hasn’t happened yet.”

“They must be daft to let you run things,” Niall jokes.

“Seriously.” Harry tosses the pillow he’d been laying on in Niall’s direction, which Niall catches and puts behind his head.

“D’you ever consider maybe you’re just good at what you do?”

“My stepfather was good, I’m a poor substitute.”

“Suit yourself.  Do you at least like what you’re doing?”

“The people are great, the work is interesting, the travel gets tough at times.”

“Do you get to go good places?”

“That’s the thing, the places are good, but when you fly in, go straight to meetings all day then fly right back out again, there’s no time to actually see those places.”

“Well, that’s definitely a drawback.” 

“I was out of town for work a lot last year, trying to cover everything and then up here to help out when he was undergoing treatment.  My last partner took up with a guy in his office and I came home to an empty flat.”

“Least you got the flat. I’m in a crappy bedsit because my ex kept the flat.”

“Yeah, but all the stuff he took was mine.”  Harry lays on his back, hands laced behind his head.  “I don’t seem to choose well, when it comes to partners.  One before that was just as bad.  She never gave up her ex.  Spent a year and a half with her and never even suspected she was shagging him every chance she got.  Who does that?”

“That’s rough mate. Sounds like you should fly solo for a bit.”

“Is that what you’re doing? Is it working?” 

“To be fair, it’s bollocks, but at least I got no one to blame but myself.”

“I saw him last night.  In case you’re wondering why I got so pissed I couldn’t drive myself up here to see my mum when it was so important.”  Harry rubs his eyes, and continues.  “He was with his new boyfriend. I was just planning to have a quick pint with my mates, ya know?  Say Happy Christmas and all that.  If I’d left two minutes earlier I’d have been clear but I didn’t, waited on Roger to come back from the toilets.  That’s when I saw them walk in and the next thing I know I’m praying to the porcelain gods and calling for a ride.” 

“Still not over him then?”

“It’s not that, really. Now I know what he’s like on the inside, I wouldn’t have him back, it’s just,” Harry’s brow furrows.  “I can’t quite work out why I’m so bad at choosing. Ya know?  Why am I the one who ends up alone? 

“Don’t look at me, mate, my track record is no better than yours.  I split with my last partner over two years ago.”

“Must’ve been bad if you haven’t been with anyone since.”

Niall nods.  “He called me last year, right?  Completely out of the blue, late one night.  Tells me he needs to tell me something.  My mind immediately goes in every direction thinking about what he might want to tell me.  Then he says, I’m getting married.  Just like that.  I’m getting married.  I didn’t see that coming and d’ya know what the worst part was?” 

Harry rolls over onto his side, hand supporting his head.  “What?”

“He’s just like you in every way.  That’s what he said to me.  He’s just like you.  Except, he’s not, is he?  He’s not me and if he’s just like me, then why wasn’t I enough?”  Niall looks out the window, watching the snow glisten in the lights. “You’re the only person I’ve ever told about that.” 

“What’d you say?”

“Nothing.  I disconnected the call.  Blocked his number and deleted it from my contacts.  That’s when it was well and truly over for me.” Niall watches Harry for a moment, gauging his reaction. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, I’m okay now.  I drive and play gigs when I get them, have a pint at the pub.  S’all good.” 

“But it could be better,” Harry suggests.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Conversation dies and the two men sit quietly, contemplating their heartbreaks as Niall plays the guitar. Harry gets up after a bit and opens the door that leads outside.  He stomps back in carrying logs for the fireplace.  “Gonna have to bring some more wood in tomorrow, don’t want to leave mum without any.”

“Where’s she keep it?”

“There’s a shed out back.”

“I’ll help ya.” 

“Thanks. I’d appreciate the help.”

“Harry, I know it’s not my business, but how’re ya plannin to get back to London?”  It’s taken Niall all evening to work himself up to asking this question. Isn’t sure he really wants to open this door.

“Train probably, I just didn’t want to chance being sick on one today.”

“Oh, well I could take ya back, I mean, I don’t know how long you’re planning to stay but, ya know, you can think about it.  No charge.”

Harry smiles at him. “Thank you.”

“I think I’m going up to bed now.  Been a long day and I’m knackered.”  And if I have to watch you bend over putting logs on the fire one more time there’s gonna be more wood than any of us need to see in here, Niall thinks.

“Hang on, I’ll walk up with you.”  Harry puts the screen in front of the fire and prepares it for night.  After he checks the doors are locked, he flips the switch on the outdoor lights and they walk upstairs.  Niall murmurs good night and walks on to his room.  He’s just pulled his sweatshirt off when he hears a tap at the door.

“Brought you an extra blanket, in case you get cold.”

“Thanks, Harry.” 

“You’re welcome.  See you in the morning.”

Niall plugs his phone into the charger and connects to the WiFi.  He’s pulling off his joggers when he hears the ping of a notification coming through.  He settles in bed and picks up his phone.  It’s from the ride share app.  Harry just left him a five-star rating and a hundred quid tip.  He rolls onto his back and snaps a quick photo.  It’s been a long time since anyone was this nice to him and didn’t want something in return.  

He enters Harry’s number in the text app on his phone and sends a thank you. 

_Harry:  Thanks for trusting me with your secret._

_Niall:_   _I think it’s in safe hands._ _Goodnight Harry_

Before he can second guess himself, he hits send on the photo and switches off the light.  He’s pretty sure he hears a noise from Harry’s room but the only response coming through the phone is ‘ _goodnight’_  

Niall lies in bed for quite some time thinking as sleep eludes him.  He has to watch himself, he thinks, and not get used to this, being with Harry and his mum.  When he leaves tomorrow he’ll probably never see them again.  His last thoughts before he finally drifts off are of Harry lying in front of the fire next to the Christmas tree.  He could get used to that in his life.

In the morning Niall wakes before daylight.  Dressing in his jeans and Harry’s sweatshirt, he slips into the hallway and silently makes his way downstairs, carrying his boots in his hand.

The coffee pot is on the counter and he finds the coffee in a canister nearby.  Filling the pot with cold water he looks in cabinets until he finds filters then carefully measures the coffee.  While he waits for it to brew, he quietly opens the door to grab some wood from the pile.  In the lounge, he builds up the fire so the house will be warm for Harry and his mum when they come down to have their Christmas.  

After the coffee is ready he stands at the door and looks out over the property.  The sky is starting to lighten up and he sees what must be the shed Harry spoke about last night.  Niall makes multiple trips, carrying stacks of wood until he’s satisfied Mrs. Twist will have enough to get her through the next couple of weeks.  

When he opens the door to walk back inside, he’s surprised to see her standing at the counter in her robe, drinking coffee.  He slips off his boots at the door and walks further inside.

“Niall, honey, what are you doing outside?  You must be freezing.  Come sit and have some coffee with me.  Some nice Christmas elf was up early and I found a freshly brewed pot when I came down this morning.”

“I hope you don’t mind, I usually wake up early, thought I might help out.”

“Not at all, I’ll have to keep you around if I come down to a warm house and freshly brewed coffee every morning.  Harry can go back to London,” she laughs.  “Here, sit, drink your coffee.  He’s still asleep, probably won’t be down for a bit.”

Niall likes Harry’s mum, makes him miss his own mum. 

“I’m just going to pop the roast in.”

“Can I help you?  I’m pretty handy with a carrot peeler.”

“I never turn down help. C’mon then, who taught you to cook?”

“My mum thought my brother and I needed to be able to fend for ourselves.  Taught us how to cook a few things to keep us from starving when we got out on our own.”

“Where’s she now?”

“She and my dad retired down in Florida.  They wanted me to come out, but I just couldn’t make the trip this year.” 

“I’m sure she misses you.” 

“Yes ma’am.  Maybe next year though. 

He helps Anne prepare the roast for the oven then excuses himself to go upstairs and shower.  The hot water feels good on his muscles after carrying all that wood and he takes a moment to let it wash over him, allowing his mind to wander to Harry again.  Last night he’d talked about a male and a female partner.  Niall thinks about what it might be like having Harry around to talk to, go to the pub with.  Whoever they were, they were fools to let him go.

Mrs. Twist’s towels are plush compared to his and he enjoys the feeling of wrapping up in them. After combing his fingers through his wet hair, he wraps one around his waist, taking one last look to make sure he didn’t leave a mess in her bathroom.  Opening the door, he’s surprised to meet Harry coming out of his room.

“Good morning, just wake up?”

“Yeah, I slept in a bit. Nothing like my bed here at mum’s.” Harry smiles, reaching to brush a strand of hair from Niall’s forehead, causing Niall to flush under his sleepy gaze. He takes a step back, a jolt running through him as Harry’s fingers brush his forehead.  It’s been a long time since he allowed himself these kinds of feelings. 

“Sorry.”  Harry gazes sleepily in his direction, looking contrite. 

“No worries, just startled me, s’all.” 

“Come down whenever you’re dressed.” 

“Yeah, be down in a bit.” Niall begins to back toward his room. Harry doesn’t move, smiling at him with interest in his eyes.

In his room, Niall finds the clean underpants Harry gave him and gathers his other clothes.  Harry mentioned washing last night but now he thinks if he heads back to London in Harry’s clothes, returning them will give him an excuse to see him again.  Smiling to himself he thinks he might like that idea.

He’s just dropped his towel and is stepping into the clean boxers when he hears a quick tap on his door. Before he can yell stop, it opens and Harry walks in.

“Niall, I brought you some coff,” Harry stops in his tracks, mouth open at the sight of Niall standing naked before him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’ll just,” he begins to turn around and remembers the coffee cup in his hand. “Right, I’ll leave this here.  I’m so sorry.”  He sets the coffee on the dresser and scoots out of the door, pulling it too hard in his embarrassment and causing it to slam

Niall pulls the boxers up then sits, staring at the door.  Well, the first time he sees you naked he runs away.  That should tell you all you need to know Horan.  Niall dresses and gathers his things to take downstairs to the car. It’s best if he just gets on the road now and heads back to London. 

He’s just about to step off the bottom step when he hears Harry and his mum talking in hushed tones.

“Harry, calm down.”

“I can’t believe I just walked in like that.  Fucking hell.”

“Language Harry.”

“Sorry mum.”

“How long have you two known one another?”

“We uhm just met.” 

“Oh, so you’re not dating?”

“No, just mates.”

“Take a look outside.”

“Why?”

“Just look Harry.” His mum tries not to sound exasperated at his reluctance to do what she asked.

“Who did that?”

“Niall.  I came down this morning and the coffee was made, the fire was going and all that wood was stacked by the door.”

“I told him last night I was going to do it this morning.  Can’t believe he did it on his own.”

“He helped me get the roast ready too.  You’ve brought home worse.  I like this one.”

“Mum, it’s not like that. We’re not,” Harry shakes his head. “Besides, now that I’ve walked in on him starkers, he’ll probably run a mile.”

“Honey, I’m sure he won’t. Not because of that.  It was an accident. Relax, okay?  You’ll be laughing about it tonight.  If you’re not interested, why are you so worried?”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested.”

Anne laughs, “I thought so.”

Niall doesn’t hear Harry’s response.  He looks at the pile of clothes in his hands and takes a step back, turning and walking up the stairs.  Maybe staying for lunch won’t hurt, he bargains with himself, he can leave for London after that.  Surely the roads will be clear and he can make it back before they get slick again. He doesn’t want to offend Mrs. T, she’s been too kind to him.

“Hey Niall,” Harry smiles at him when he walks into the kitchen.  “Come have some toast.  I’m going to take a walk in a bit, want to come with?”

Niall takes a piece of toast from the rack and sits at the table with the cup of coffee Harry left upstairs for him earlier.  “Thanks for this, by the way.  You ran out, I didn’t get a chance to thank you upstairs.”

“Yeah, mate, sorry about that.  I didn’t realize you’d been up and made the coffee.” Harry laughs.

“No worries.  A walk sounds good.  Mrs. T, you coming too“Not this morning. I’ll go this evening when we walk to the pub.”

“The what?”

“Come on, let’s go, I’ll tell ya later.” Harry is pulling on his coat and scarf, digging gloves out of his pockets. He opens the door and Niall follows him, bending down to retie the lace on his boot. 

“Thanks for doing this. My mum is so pleased.”  Harry gestures to the wood.

“I’m used to being up early, hard to break the habit.  Figured I’d make myself useful.”

Harry looks back at his new acquaintance, surprise evident in his eyes.  “You’re really amazing.  Thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do for your mum, putting me up and feeding me.”

Harry leads the way out of the back garden and into the woods behind the house.  There must be a path he’s familiar with because under all this snow there’s no way he could find it.  They reach a clearing and Niall walks out ahead, theirs the only footsteps to tread on this virgin snow.  It’s quiet this morning but the sun is up and the world glistens in its light. 

That’s when Niall feels it. The rush of cold on the back of his neck, ice fingers trickling down his spine jolting him in to action. Realizing he’s been hit by a snow ball he runs for cover, scooping snow as he goes and hurling it in Harry’s direction. His first shot is a miss but his second hits him square in the chest and Niall pumps his arm in victory.

They trade hits for a bit before Harry runs toward him in a kamikaze move with snow in both hands, screaming unintelligibly.  Niall anticipates it and scoops up two snow balls of his own, heading toward Harry. When they’re close they both fire, mostly missing one another and laughing. Niall feels Harry grab him around the waist and tackle him, both of them falling to the ground. 

He’s breathless and panting from the game and the laughter as Harry rolls on top of him, proclaiming himself the victor.  Niall quickly shifts his body weight and flips Harry onto his back, now straddling him. The shock on Harry’s face brings on more laughter before Niall becomes aware of his position and rolls off. 

They both stand, still laughing and picking at one another, finding it hard to tickle under so many clothes but trying their best.

“God that was fun, I can’t remember the last time I had a snowball fight.” Niall laughs, brushing the snow from his jeans.

“Yeah, I’d like to say that,” he laughs, “but it’s just not true.  Had one last year with my sister and her boyfriend.   Mum had to call cease fire to get us to come in before we froze.  Both a little stubborn, like to win.”

"So you grew up here?”

“The path’s over there,” Harry points to a break in the tree line and gestures for Niall to follow him. “Uhm, we moved to the village when I was small, about four, I think, then my mum and dad divorced a few years later. We didn’t move to this house until mum married my stepfather.”

“Must’ve been nice having all this room, have a kick around with your mates.”

"See that arch, that’s where I had my first kiss.” Niall follows Harry’s hand as he points to a bridge a few fields away.  “It was a girl in my class and I was ten.  Had no idea what was happening and I was so petrified I just stood there.” Harry laughs recalling it.  “When we were older we used to come out here, build bonfires and camp, have parties in the clearing.  I remember I was thirteen and we’d snuck beer to bring with us. Callum Chilwell pulled me away from the bonfire into the woods over there.  He was my first real kiss.  We made out for like twenty minutes before we went back to the party.  He was my first love and my first heartbreak.” Harry is quiet for a moment, wistful in the memory.  “My mum helped me get through it.”

“Just like that, you talked to your mum?”  Niall is surprised.

“I talk to my mum and sister about almost everything.”  Harry laughs softly, “Like when I decided to get into a band with a couple boys here in the village, we played some local gigs, school dances and a few parties. My mum and stepdad said go for it. They always encouraged me, and I guess I just never thought about failing.  I mean, I did, obviously, but I never feared it.  We got pretty good.  Played some uni gigs in Manchester.  Met a girl there and dated her for a while.  God, I remember her perfume to this day.  Last I heard she was a primary school teacher, married with two kids.”

“I guess I started kinda late.  Mine was on the ninth hole of the golf course.  I was fifteen and me and Mickey Whelan were out messin, just smackin balls around.  His went into the rough and I went in to help him find it.  That’s when he kissed me.”

“Wow, did you two like one another or was it like a shock?”

“It was a shock, I guess. I mean I liked it, obviously, but it was just a kiss.  Nothing more.   I was too scared to do anything about it.”

“Scared?  Of what?  Boys must’ve been falling all over you, girls too, come to that.”

“Hardly,” Niall blushes at the compliment.  “Brendan was my first love and after what happened with him I pretty much shut myself off from everything.  I’m not good at talking to people, not like you are.  It’s easy for you. I envy you that.”

“You talk to me.”  Harry tilts his head as he watches Niall, genuinely curious.

“You’re easy to talk to.”

Niall looks up, seeing Harry still watching him and looks away.  “Right, well, we best get on then.  Don’t wanna miss your mum’s Christmas roast.”

Niall tries to lighten the mood by joking a bit with Harry as they trudge along the path, teasing him and calling him posh.  When Harry abruptly stops, Niall runs in to his back, a not entirely unpleasant feeling. He’d be lying if he tried to say he hasn’t noticed the broad shoulders and strong muscles.  “What’s wrong? Why d’ya stop?”

Harry points above him to a low hanging branch.  “Mistletoe. We’ve been under it this whole time, look.” His eyes are wide and shining. The oddest things make him happy, Niall thinks.  He turns around, looking up to see that mistletoe is indeed growing throughout the branches in the trees above their path.

“Do you want to take some to your mum?  I can lift you up.” Niall turns around to find Harry in front of him.  He doesn’t know what to do next as Harry steps forward and reaches above him, pulling mistletoe from the tree.   Startled, Niall steps back, spine hitting the tree behind him, shaking snow loose from a branch above and scattering it on his head and shoulders.

“Can I just,” Harry looks into his eyes now, pulling a glove off and tossing it to the ground.  Niall feels the warmth of Harry’s hand on his cold cheek as he brushes snow from Niall’s face.  Harry takes another step forward, knee settling between Niall’s legs.  “Is it okay?” he murmurs. 

Niall bites his lip, closing his eyes and taking a breath.  He’s dizzy at the prospect of Harry’s lips on his.  After a moment he realizes Harry is waiting, isn’t going to kiss him if he’s not welcome and that steadies Niall, because kisses like this, they’re personal, intimate.  They mean the start of something real, something important, something that could last.

He opens his eyes and gazes at Harry.  “Please,” he manages.  It’s barely a whisper but sounds like a shout in his ears amidst the quiet stillness of the snow-covered landscape.

Harry ducks his head, pulls Niall’s face to his and gently, softly kisses him, thumb caressing his cheek. Niall closes his eyes again, the current created when Harry’s lips touch his igniting a longing he thought he’d buried but he wants this, wants this feeling, the conversations, the feeling of being wanted.  Niall sighs when Harry steps away.  He wants to pull him back, but something stops him.   

He slowly opens his eyes and Harry is there, looking dazed from the kiss, smile creeping across his face as his dimples surface.  The two men stare at one another for a moment, smiling ridiculously, before Harry takes another step back.  He lowers his head, cheeks pink, and looks at Niall through his lashes.  “Best Christmas present I could’ve asked for.”

Niall doesn’t know what to think now. He still feels it though, the electricity created when their lips met.  It’s unlike any kiss he’s ever had before.  Harry grasps his hand and doesn’t drop it until they come out of the woods and reach the gate to the back garden.  Once he’s got the gate opened he entwines their fingers again and leads the way to the house.

Inside Niall can smell Christmas dinner cooking and Harry’s mum greets them at the door.  “You two must be frozen.  I was just coming to check on you.  Let me make you some hot chocolate, yeah?  Come on, get inside, go sit by the fire.”

They leave their coats and boots by the door and walk to the lounge, standing in front of the fireplace, both grateful for the heat.  Harry stands close to Niall, hips and shoulders touching until his mum comes in and he steps forward to take one of the mugs of cocoa from her. 

Once lunch is over and the dishes are clean Niall reluctantly gathers his things for the drive back to London.

“Do you really have to leave Niall?  Couldn’t you wait until tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Twist. I really do need to get back to work, bills to pay and all that.”

“Give us a hug then and promise me you’ll come back sometime soon, whether you bring Harry or not. You’re always welcome here, love.”

Niall glances at Harry as Anne wraps her arms around him and squeezes him.  He can’t help but wish it was his own mum.

“I’ll help you carry your things out to the car.”  Harry gathers the small duffle he’s loaned Niall for his clothes and the bag of leftovers his mum packed.

When the items are stowed in the back Harry follows Niall to the driver’s side and waits as he gets in and starts the car, letting it warm up before the long drive.

“Are you sure you have to go?  I wanted to take you to the pub tonight.  There’s karaoke.”

“I would like to stay, trust me, but I need to work.  Rent will be due soon and I’ve got a studio gig lined up tomorrow.  Just a short commercial but it’s work.  Helps pay the bills.”

“Could I call you? Maybe meet for a pint or something? Maybe dinner?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’d like that. I’ll wash your clothes and get them back to you.  Anyway, you’ve got my number.”

 “I’m allowed to use it?”

 “Course you are. Call, text, whatever.”

“Will you send me more pictures?  I liked the one you sent last night.”

Niall blushes.  He’d forgotten about that.  “Let’s take one now, both of us.”

“Nah, you don’t want my ugly mug.”  Before Harry knows what’s happened Niall takes out his phone and snaps a picture of the two of them.

Harry steps closer. “Thank you.”

“For what?”  Niall is puzzled.

“I haven’t seen my mum this happy in a long time, you did that.”

Niall smiles.  “Guess I better get on the road.”

Harry reaches inside Niall’s coat, gripping his hips and pulling him close.  “Be careful, let me know when you get home, yeah?”  He leans his forehead to Niall’s.  “I’ll, uhm, bring some mistletoe home with me, in case you might want to come round.”  His dimples are deep and his smile wide now.

“Are ya tellin me you’re not gonna kiss me unless ya got mistletoe around?”

“Are ya tellin me you’d let me kiss ya without it?”  Harry teases, raising his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

“Guess you’ll just have to try and see what happens.”

Harry wastes no time, pulling him close and joining their lips. 

The roads are clear and Niall makes it back to London ahead of schedule.  After getting settled on his couch he pulls out his phone to find a message from Harry.

_Harry:  Prepare yourself for some really awful karaoke videos later._

_Harry:  Okay so we’re only two drinks in but mum has decided we’re coming to London tomorrow. Says she wants to shop.  I think she misses you.  Leaving at 6:09. Dinner tomorrow night?_

Niall:  I’d never say no to dinner with your mum.

 _Harry:  Heee_ ey

_Harry:  You home?_

Niall:  I’m home.  I’d like to have dinner with you tomorrow night too. 

_Harry:  I’ll be the one with the mistletoe._

 

 


End file.
